


Shudder Before the Beautiful

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Femslash, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Pre-Movie(s), tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Elita-1/Arcee. Never again would they be weak or useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder Before the Beautiful

Elita had never felt anything like it before. She hadn't thought that it would be like this when Arcee had suggested it.

She hadn't known such strength like this was even possible, but as the raw power spread through her chassis, setting her sensory endings tingling with awareness, and Arcee's servos against his own, Elita knew what real power was.

Even with her training in battle and throughout the war, Elita had been a bit concerned of Arcee when she had suggested trying out this convergence of energy. Arcee was her student, after all, and Elita had always thought only true warriors would be worthy of this trade of strength. She wasn’t sure if Arcee was ready for this, but the energy filling the air around her had told her differently.

Never again would they be weak or useless. Never again would they want something or anything; from now on they would take what they wanted and fight those who stood against them.

Elita, fortitude, and Arcee; it was an exciting combination if there ever was one.

It was a whole new life, a new path to walk upon, and Elita couldn't wait to start living it. It was a time to shudder before the beautiful, all from what Arcee told her: “I'll follow you until the stars die and all this turns to dust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Elita/Arcee –I'll follow you until the stars die and all this turns to dust."


End file.
